


A Case of Identity part 1

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of a case, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock goes shopping again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by a piece of artwork on tumblr of Rosie sitting on the floor, Sherlock doing her hair, while John sits behind Sherlock drying the detective's hair. Also inspired by folks who say to me as they look at my son, 'oh, she's so cute, how old is she?' When I am cranky, I look at them much like Sherlock glares at the client in TST, but with a smile and say sweetly, "HE's...."





	

Honestly, Sherlock thought later, as he looked back, it doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter...but it does.

John was working at the clinic when the client tentatively knocked on the door, she was expected, but she was an hour late. Perhaps that is what set Sherlock off from the beginning, perhaps not. He sighed as he exchanged looks with Rosie, who was covered in banana, and picked her up, anyway, knowing they would both need a good washing later.

He opened the door to a woman, mid-thirties, recently div- no, just separated at the moment, but she was dragging her feet on signing the papers - stop. He put on his best fake 'let's get this over with smile' when the woman grinned at Rosie and chirped, "Aww, he's so sweet - how old is he?"

Sherlock looked at Rosie in her lilac onesie and muttered through gritted teeth, "she, turned a year last month, please, come in, Mrs. -"

"Ms. Uhm, sorry, I, her hair is short, and people do put boys in purple these days don't they? Ms. Jones -"

"Mrs. Hudson?!" Sherlock bellowed down to his landlady's flat, knowing she was in, and had offered to take Rosie when the client showed. "Please have a seat, Ms. Jones, tea? No? Good. Fine. MRS. HUDSON!!!!"

"Sherlock, dear, I'm right here, no need to - oh, Rosie, bananas again, bathtime, then, hmmm? I'll take her for a walk in a bit, shall I?"

"Yes, thank you." Sherlock took a breath and kissed Rosie on her forehead, the only part of her face not besmirched with mashed banana.

"Breathe, dear." Mrs. Hudson patted his cheek gently and nodded at the client who was waiting, straight backed and tense; at least she was sitting in the correct chair. He nodded and managed a half grin then closed the door.

"Now then, Ms. Jo-" He waved his fingers at her impatiently.

"Jones. But please, call me -"

"Ms. Jones, what can I do for you?" He dropped into his chair and crossed his legs, then touched his fingertips together before remembering the banana.

"I need you to find my twin sister."


End file.
